


取证

by TravaRusevina



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravaRusevina/pseuds/TravaRusevina
Summary: “玛玛哈哈”2013年左右写的水托
Relationships: Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “玛玛哈哈”2013年左右写的水托

（上）

托雷斯看到那个目标中的男人之时心中还是略微紧张了一小会儿。即使他用一些不入流的方法以达到取证目的的经验丰富，即使势在必行的决心早已摆在那儿，他还是感觉自己的心脏在见到那个英俊男子的侧脸时出格地狠狠跳动了下。  
有什么关系呢？他想，应该是没什么关系的，反正他只要和这个男人发生一场最为俗不可耐的一夜情，然后取走他的精#液以和被害者身上的精#液做比照，最后借此确定这个男人是不是这起奸杀案的凶手——这样就可以了。  
和以前那些因为有权有势只手遮天而难以申请到搜捕令的嫌疑犯相比，这个拉莫斯也没什么不同的，都是需要用非常规手法取证的那一类人。  
所以他将自己所学的心理学知识瞬间抛诸脑后，把那声清晰可闻的自己心脏悸动归为疾病原因，想着也许自己心脏不太健全，改天得去查查有什么毛病。  
拉莫斯已经离他很近了。  
托雷斯曾多次在电视的经济金融频道，或是先锋杂志的封面上见过这年轻张扬意气风发的男人，那张不俗的脸近看也没什么可挑剔的地方，健康的麦色肌肤衬着一张略显狂傲的惊艳脸庞，稍高的颧骨减少了些原本十分符合他年轻企业家身份的高贵冷漠，添上几分温和而知礼的感觉。  
托雷斯就像被风轻轻推了一把，又像是自己推了自己一把那样，有些失控地冲撞上去——这是计划的第一步。  
一声轻微的撞击声后，伴随着液体泼出后落地的声音，托雷斯失声惊叫：“呀。”  
流动的空气似乎也在那瞬间被托雷斯手中保温瓶里泼出的滚烫液体而灼伤，微微发热。  
托雷斯忽然有些害怕去看男人愤怒的脸。他低下头，眼中尽是男人的白色衬衣被咖啡泼到了大片衣下摆而形成的不和谐景象，托雷斯心中竟然有自己是个无耻破坏者的负罪感。  
“对⋯⋯对不起⋯⋯”手忙脚乱地，托雷斯拿出纸巾去擦拉莫斯的白色衬衫，他还是不敢抬头，也许那么好看的男人生气起来也是十分好看的，可是他依然不敢。  
在法医的字典里，“不敢”这个词在他们踏入职业生涯之初就已然被抹杀，在他们之后的人生里所打交道的对象无非是凶杀案和尸体两者之一或是两者兼有，无论和哪一种打惯交道了，可能万事万物再也不能让他们尝试心跳加速的感觉。  
然而托雷斯今天又尝试到了这种感受，手上擦拭的动作都变得不自然起来，纸巾的渗透并没有带来预期中的效果，反而使得咖啡渍蔓延得更为严重，托雷斯手足无措地道歉着：“对不起，都是我不好⋯⋯”  
“算了，住手吧，”男人无奈地摆摆手，“先生您擦这样不如留给我自己处理。”声音中虽透漏着隐约的不满情绪，但仍然保持了良好的教养和风度。  
托雷斯只好放下手中越帮越乱的清理工作，抬头看那个男人。  
如计划中一样，男人看到托雷斯的脸时眼中闪过瞬间的惊诧——这让托雷斯明白自己的模样已经很好地惊艳到了这位眼高于顶的可能成为未来犯罪嫌疑人的男人。  
“这怎么行，这是我的错，先生，不如您把衣服给我让我带回去帮您洗了再送去吧。”  
男人看了他一会儿，可能只是几秒钟，也可能有十几秒，而后笑着说道：“那您准备让我穿什么回去呢，金发美人。”  
果然，托雷斯心里暗暗地说，有钱的男人在看到自己的长相之后都一个样，眼里发出的光如同在月圆之夜在山上嘶叫的某种动物。  
托雷斯有些怯懦地，又彬彬有礼地说道：“那您能不能想个办法，让我弥补我的过失？”  
男人想了想，微笑着说道：“那能否劳烦您现在跟我回家帮我把衣服洗了？放心，如果太晚的话我会开车送你回自己家。”  
“这样⋯⋯反正我今晚也没什么事情，就跟您走一趟吧，真是对不起，弄脏了您的衣服。”  
男人边笑边请托雷斯上车：“这已经是您第三次说对不起了。”  
之后的事情进行得很顺利，按照计划里的那般，托雷斯在他们发生关系的卧室里放些能让人安睡的熏香——只是让劳累的人睡得更舒服些罢了，并没有多大的催眠作用。在拉莫斯反反复复折腾了他三次后，终于累得不省人事。  
“混蛋！变态！”托雷斯边穿衣服边骂道，“做那么狠，居然能在放了熏香的房间里⋯⋯”后面的“做三次”并没有说出口，自知失言，托雷斯的脸有点热。  
整理了一下自己心理上和身体上的混乱状态，托雷斯保持清醒地从安全#套上取走一些液体，而后在等拉莫斯醒来如约送他回去（那一定会是第二天早上，说不定还会迟到）和自己离开之间选择了后者，最大的原因也许是怕做了这样的剧烈运动后男人第二天早上醒不来，但还有一些害怕在自己做了这样的事后再面对男人的情绪。  
不知为何，托雷斯心里隐隐觉得，这男人虽然禽兽得很，但与这起奸#杀案并无关联。  
他努力控制自己有这种念头，因为作为一名法医，在鉴定结果出来之前，他心中的天平向任何一方倾斜都不会是好事。


	2. Chapter 2

（中）

不久后鉴定结果就将出来，虽然是法医中年轻一代的翘楚，托雷斯此次并没有亲自参与鉴定工作，而是将整个任务移交给他的同事。

很快他的同事从法医室里走出来，神情疲惫，无精打采地：“看来这次我们白忙活了。”

言下之意，托雷斯弄来的东西和被害者身上的是不相符了。

轻轻叹了口气，托雷斯甩掉手心里冒出的汗珠，接过同事手中的鉴定报告。

“对不起，这次害你白白⋯⋯”

同事的话说到一半没有说完，他心中也很懊恼，用这种方法来达到取证的目的，虽然牺牲是大了些，然而按照以前的情况，成功的概率大于百分之九十（其实一共也没有几次），尤其是对于这些仗势欺人的权贵屡试不爽，这次的结果却是极度出乎大家的意料。

托雷斯了解同事省略了什么，浅淡的红色爬上了他脸颊上的肌肤，脑海中不由自主地回忆起那天那个男人折腾他时充满欲望的危险眼神，带着滚烫温度几乎要将他灼伤的性感嘴唇，还有一双，似乎是比当法医的自己还要灵巧的手⋯⋯即使是在变成被欲望驱使的野兽之时，他的粗暴他的凶狠依然是顾及着自己感受的，不失温柔的，这样的男人又怎么会是杀人犯呢！

该死，自己在想什么！托雷斯恼怒地摇了摇头，咬住下唇努力使自己想些别的事情，与案件有关的，顺便转移一下当下的话题。

“看来这次又要重新确定疑犯了。”托雷斯忧心忡忡地。

“嗯。”身边的同事赞同道，同时看了托雷斯一眼⋯⋯他总是觉得这位年轻美貌的法医今天和往常有些不一样，比如向来敬业的他为什么不肯亲自去做那该死的鉴定？是因为看到自己取来的东西会不舒服？还是别的原因？还有，为什么在听到鉴定结果后，他看上去并不是那么失望？

正当他冒出种种疑惑的时候，法医室的电话响了。

并没有多少人会往法医室打电话，哪怕是在执法人员的眼中，法医室和火葬场、太平间没什么区别，大概唯一的区别就是法医室还有几个穿着白色大褂戴着反射诡异光线眼镜拿着手术刀刀上挂着各种血液内脏的男人女人⋯⋯所以法医会成为成婚率最低的职业之一并不是不无道理的。

托雷斯不情不愿地拿起听筒，对同事使了个颜色：“可能是刑侦科那帮家伙又来催了。”

同事无奈地点点头，表示赞同。

然后他目瞪口呆地看着托雷斯从初接电话的没精打采到听到对方声音后的略显紧张，后来好像还和电话对方那人讨论了时间、地点等问题，最后有些无措地挂了电话。

他还是第一次从精明能干的年轻男子脸上看到那样的神情，不禁追问了一句：“是谁打来的？”

托雷斯也不准备瞒他，无奈地叹了口气：“塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯。”

“他想要和你约会？”

“⋯⋯是。”

同事瞪大了眼镜，过了一会儿好像想明白了什么事情那般，道：“原来如此。”

“什么？”

“不，没什么。他是怎么知道你在这里工作的？”

“我也不知道。”托雷斯摊了摊手，“不过他那么神通广大，想查总是有办法的。”

同事隐隐觉得有些不妥，但看了眼明显对这次约会有期待的托雷斯，又把到嘴边的话咽了下去。

所约的周末如期而至，地点依旧是在拉莫斯家。

拉莫斯给他倒了杯水，看了他一会儿，忽然说道：“你有没有什么要给我看的。”

说这句话时，他原本浅棕色含笑的眼镜变得幽深了些，声音也逐渐低沉，竟是及其严肃的样子。

托雷斯不明所以，觉得他的问题简直是莫名其妙：“嗯？没有啊？会有什么？”

男人又看了他一会儿，最后放弃似的地说道：“比如，鉴定报告之类的？”

说完脸上带着讥讽的微笑，眼睛依旧不离眼前的人。

托雷斯的脸瞬间变得苍白，他努力张了张嘴想解释什么，却说不出话来。

拉莫斯还是笑：“既然你没什么要给我看的，那么托雷斯医生，我这里倒有东西要给你看。”

他走进了客厅，从一个上锁的抽屉里拿出了一盘光盘，放进了DVD机里。

看着屏幕里两个赤裸纠缠的身影，托雷斯倒抽一口冷气：他怎么当时没注意到呢，那间卧室里，原来是有摄像头的。

不过这不是重点。拉莫斯自然是不会有以他自己为GV男主角之一的想法把这盒光盘拿出去大肆宣扬，重点是画面的最后。

长头发的男人沉睡着，金头发的、被做得几乎酸软无力的男人撑起了身体，轻轻拿下了男人身上的安全#套⋯⋯整个取得体液的过程毫无间断地出现在了屏幕上。

到整盘光盘放完的时候，托雷斯的脸上已找不见一丝血色。

咬了咬牙齿，托雷斯努力控制自己的声音平静：“这是怎么回事。”

拉莫斯笑着按下重播键：“应该我问你是怎么回事才对吧，法医先生。”

托雷斯叹了口气，闭上双眼，不愿再看屏幕中的画面，也不愿再想自己怎么如此愚蠢，竟然今天早上还那么兴奋地准备往全套里跳：“如你所见，我怀疑你和一起奸#杀案有关联，上级苦于没有证据无法让你协助调查，我只好用这种办法。”

他坦白地、毫无保留地将所有的事情都说了出来，只是隐去了其实这是整个鉴证科的主意——他的职业生涯至此玩完也就罢了，不需要拖整个法医室的人下水。

说完睁开了眼，看着男人：“现在你该说说为什么房间里会有摄像头。”

拉莫斯也没有欺瞒他的打算，尤其是在眼前的男人早已做好了最绝望的、一无所有的预备的情况下，他怜悯地看着他，说：“我有个专为高官或是富商打官司的律师朋友，吃过你们的亏，一直怀疑你们有非法取证的行为，这次你们的案子又涉及到了我，于是他好心来提醒我。没想到真的等到了你这样的美人，法医先生。”

托雷斯只感到心脏被什么尖锐的东西刺破了，冰冷的液体从那伤口里流了出来，很快充盈了整个身体，哪怕是在这样暖和的春季，他也觉得整个人都是寒冷的，毫无暖意的。  
那场让自己面红心跳的激#情戏只是一场双方的阴谋，他也好，拉莫斯也罢，都是怀有目的来对待那次鱼水之欢，不同的只是男人比他高明得多罢了。

他什么都不想说也没什么可说了，垂头丧气地转身欲走，赶得及的话明天也许就能递上辞职报告，免去被开除的难堪⋯⋯正在思考辞职信该如何写，身后男人冷冷的声音叫住了他：“等等。”

他的声音并没有得逞后的得意，反而是像在克制着将要爆发的愤怒一样。

托雷斯不明白他占过自己的身体，看了一场自以为是的笑话，获得了能毁了自己一生的东西，为什么还如此不快。他此时并不想弄明白，只是疲惫地转过身，“还有什么事？”

拉莫斯看了他一会儿，偏过头去：“光盘只有一份，我没做拷贝，原本被我销毁了。”

“哦？你想怎么样？”在这种情况下，想要拿到那光盘必须付出极大的代价，托雷斯想。

他的大脑开始急速运转，想到了种种可能，甚至想到了这奸商想在干谋财害命的事情的时候和他里应外合让他当警#局内#奸。当然，如果这样，他是万万不会同意的。


	3. Chapter 3

（下）

“想什么呢？”男人忽然靠了过来，几乎是紧贴着他的身体，凑到他耳边：“我的要求很简单，只要你能取悦我，我就把光盘给你。”

太过明显的色情暗示让托雷斯皱了皱眉头，虽然这比最糟糕的情况要好，但仍然好不到哪里去。

虽然他可以自愿为了工作去做一些并不是那么光彩的事情，但是要让他像个娼#妓一样主动去求欢，还是有极大难度的，以前再怎么玩，由于是带有目的的，总有一种把对方放于算计之中的居高临下的快乐，没什么出卖身体的羞耻感。

然而这次，眼前的男人不仅毁了他的计划他那暧昧模糊的一点心动和情意，连带着要把他的尊严也毁去了。

咬着牙，几乎是艰难地说出了几个字：“你到底要怎样⋯⋯拉莫斯先生！”

拉莫斯坐下，带着所有一切都是算计好的的笑容，指了指床头柜，“第二个抽屉。”

托雷斯深深地吸气，呼气，拉开了拉莫斯所言的抽屉，看到一支拉莫斯曾经在他身上使用过的东西。

“自己来。”

托雷斯并非忍气吞声的人，可是看着眼下情况，除了顺从，别无它法。

真是个禽兽！托雷斯在心里暗骂着，同时脱下了自己的长裤，内裤，眼神掠过那个两眼放光的男人，在食指上挤了一点，闭上眼睛将自己的手指伸进了自己的隐秘之处。  
他不敢看男人的眼神，也不敢看这样委屈的自己，但就算闭着眼睛，他仍然能感觉到视线的辐射将他灼伤，羞耻不堪。

手指轻轻地旋转扩张，他能感觉到自己内壁的皮肤不断地、不断地被他碰触，里面烫得把他自己都给吓到，手指慌忙不迭地往外抽出，内壁的肌理被逆着掀起，摩擦带来的声音几近。

拉莫斯摇了摇头，棕色的眼镜盯着他，无暇眨眼：“好心提醒法医先生，还不够深，一会儿它会弄伤您的。”

“它”指的是什么，两人都心知肚明，托雷斯是吃过那东西的亏的，睁开眼看似狠狠地、在拉莫斯眼中却是风情万种地瞪了他一眼，继而又闭上眼睛放入手指进行第二次扩张⋯⋯

他的脸是让人心动的潮红，衬着淡淡的雀斑，以及这情#色无限动作和声音，让拉莫斯的下身更为坚挺，他一向对自己的控制力十分有自信，即使是在刚才放录像时已经有了生理反应，他仍然撑到了现在⋯⋯除去想看一场好戏的原因，最主要的，他还是不想让那个骗子法医流血受伤⋯⋯没有人该比他更了解那里的紧致，那里的火热，以及那里的柔韧，一想到他曾经也用相同的手段引诱过别人上钩，他气得肺都快炸了。

“还没好么？”他终于不耐烦。

托雷斯点了点头，也不知是说“还没好”还是“好了”，将双腿从长裤、内裤里轻轻退出来，赤裸着下半身走向拉莫斯坐着的地方。他的双腿笔直而修长，略长的衣物将他形状漂亮大小适中的性器半遮半掩，只能隐约见一个轮廓。他走得很快，很急，好像如果慢点，也许就被拉莫斯看着他下体的目光给烧出洞来。

男人拍了拍大腿：“坐上来。”

托雷斯稍许迟疑，还是坐了上去。

他自认为已经尽量选择靠那个东西远一点的位置，可是那个东西已经胀大到了吓人的程度，刺眼得很。被尺寸惊吓到，再加上心中的羞耻感逐渐加剧，托雷斯拉开男人裤子拉链时，手都在颤抖，难以控制。

明明是十分简单的动作，托雷斯那双连死人都不怕的手来回了几次，居然都没能顺利让那个东西脱离衣料的包裹，反而让它的活动欲望更为剧烈，就像随时都可能跳出来一样。

拉莫斯也忍得十分难受，看到托雷斯颤抖的、手足无措的、羞耻的模样，又觉得有些别样的趣味。

托雷斯睁眼看到调笑的、戏谑的眼神，接着便看到了那棕色眼镜里带着情欲的、羞愧不堪的自己，狠狠地咬住了下唇。

不行，不能再这样了，要夺回对事情的控制权！就算自己是落入圈套的、被上的那个，也许依然可以做得不那么糟糕一些。

深深地呼吸，托雷斯从上衣口袋里拿出自己最为熟悉的东西。

一把亮得刺眼的手术刀。

被那带着寒意的金属光泽吓了一跳，拉莫斯倒抽一口冷气：“你想干什么？”

托雷斯把手术刀靠近他的下体，头轻轻地靠在男人的肩上，冷冷地说：“别动，你一动，我怕我真会失手把那玩意儿切了。”

拉莫斯目瞪口呆地看着他，乖乖地不再动。

托雷斯终于找回了一点自信和力气，锋利的刀刃顺着拉莫斯裤子前段拉链的边缝划过，上好的面料应声而裂。

在另一侧如法炮制，很快他便将那压抑了好久的东西放在空气中。

无论是第几次看见，托雷斯都会为它的大小而感到诧异和脸红。

丢掉手术刀，他双手按住男人宽厚结实的肩膀轻轻起身，早已被准备过的后部随着臀部轻微的晃动让他的滑腻和滚烫感越发强烈，大腿内侧和男人裤子面料的摩擦感轻易撩起了他罪恶的情欲。

他已经十分、十分地想要了。

这是他有生以来第一次做这样的事情，也是他有生以来第一次觉得，原来坐下这个简单的动作也会变得如此艰难。

他觉得自己明明已经往下坐得很深很深，也能感受到男人分身在他体内越来越默契与强烈的脉动，可是睁眼看，却离完全吞没那东西还有很长一段距离。

又往下坐了一些，意识又远去了一些，只感受到身体被填充到一个前所未有的饱满度，整个人都几乎被男人的欲望给刺穿。

“啊⋯⋯你疯了么！不要按我！”双肩被男人一按，托雷斯感受到那东西已经被自己的身体完全吞入，他根本想不通为什么自己有这个能力。

“你可以开始动了。”男人简单地下达命令。

托雷斯的心中有些恐惧，他不知道自己让那东西脱离自己的身体后，是否还有勇气把它埋进去，而且还要埋第二次、第三次⋯⋯

他都有些绝望得想退缩了，身体在情欲和畏惧之间摇摆不定。

拉莫斯似乎看出他在怕什么，迟疑了一下，凑上来吻了吻他的唇角，“别担心，你可以的。”这个吻是如此的轻柔，像春天的风一样，和上次做#爱时疯狂的几乎要把对方彻底占有吞入的吻完全不同，带着些许安慰的性质。

托雷斯已经被身下那个控制着他身体的东西弄得有些意识不清了，被这样温柔地吻住唇角，他模糊地想着也许拉莫斯还是有点喜欢他，又转念想着，这男人怎么会喜欢这样有目的接近他的自己呢，别再自作多情⋯⋯

“啊⋯⋯混蛋，你干什么！”正在胡思乱想的时候，拉莫斯的手伸入他的衣下摆，善于点火的大手贴着他腰间的肌肤扶起他，又用尽全力地把他往下按。

“住手，让我自己！”托雷斯双手紧紧地按着拉莫斯的肩，在半自力半他助的情形下，开始上下活动——如果说自己眼前是一条发情的公狼，那自己也和一头发情的母狼差不多了，不，甚至比那个更为疯狂。

很快就不再需要借助拉莫斯的力量，一切都靠他自己来动。每一次他的内部都被毫无保留地填充满，那个最敏感的点根本就避无可避，一下接一下地撞击，口中尚有自我抑制的呻吟很快就成为再也没什么可束缚的叫声⋯⋯

直到白色的温度很高的浊液充盈了他的内部，他也再也忍耐不住地释放在拉莫斯不断碰撞着他分身的小腹上，不久后两人的体液都流在地毯上浑浊在了一起，这让刚做过更为羞耻事情的托雷斯感到越发尴尬。

他们狼狈地看了对方一会儿，带着刚经历世界上最快乐事情的极致享受神情，无言以对。

半晌托雷斯站起来，他的口吻淡淡地，已经恢复了例行公事时的状态，也不顾下体有更多的男人体液流出：“拉莫斯先生，请问您现在能把光盘给我了吗？”

拉莫斯感觉到胸口像被什么狠狠击中一样，刚才的欢愉瞬间因为这句该死的话而消失不见，他心中咒骂着眼前漂亮的男人，看着他优雅地穿上裤子，仿佛他刚才也做过一件与此相匹配的体面事情一样。

托雷斯见他没有说话，非常害怕他会反悔，低声地说道：“难道您想食言？”

拉莫斯嘲讽地说：“难道你的身体就是用来交易的？”

“你想说什么？”

“你把你自己当什么，又把我当什么？”

托雷斯古古怪怪地看了他一眼，似乎有点明白了他的意思，又似乎还有点迷茫，他怕往下想会令自己再次失望，只好转了话题：“那光盘⋯⋯”

“别再给我提什么光盘！”拉莫斯怒气冲冲地抽出光盘，又找出一只打火机点燃了它，“我在说你！”

托雷斯瞪大了眼镜看着被火烧成灰烬的自己的“罪证”，又看了看拉莫斯，过了一会儿嘴里嘀咕了一句话。

“什么？”

“我说我原先很喜欢你，这次你邀请我来，我本来是⋯⋯非常高兴的⋯⋯”

两人都陷入了沉默。

“后来的事，你比我更清楚。”

说完这些，他就找不到还能说些什么了。只好闭上了眼睛。

“我⋯⋯”拉莫斯忽然有些慌乱，“我只是想教训你一下，让你以后不要再做用这种方法取证的事情了。并不是真的想要⋯⋯我知道，事情发生到现在真的很糟糕，我们都有错，可是刚才听你说你很喜欢我，我还是感到很开心。”

“你⋯⋯”托雷斯睁开眼睛，疑惑地看着他。

拉莫斯尝试着用手轻抚他的脸，极尽温柔地，小心翼翼地触碰着红潮才退却不久的肌肤。

若有似无的试探并没有被抗拒。

他用他所用过的最为哄人的语气，柔声说：“刚才吓到了你，对不起。”

“嗯。”

“占了你便宜，对不起。”

漂亮的眼睛怒气冲冲地狠狠瞪他，过了一会儿才给了个谅解的眼神：“嗯。”

“以后不许再用那种方法取证了，你如果真的想要那种东西，我让手下帮你取。”

“嗯。”这男人的霸道真是让人哭笑不得。

“能不能留在我身边？”拉莫斯感到自己的呼吸因为这个问题而急促起来，他努力想让自己看起来正常一点，努力想让这问题看起来和前三个没什么两样，最后结果显然不那么成功。

又沉默了一阵。

托雷斯微笑起来，“那卧室里地毯上那堆东西是你清理还是我清理？”


End file.
